Let Me See Your Smile
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Donghae selalu menutup hatinya untuk orang lain, tapi, siapa sangka Hyukjae si murid baru dapat membuka pintu yang tertutup rapat itu?-ONESHOT/HaeHyuk/Rnr pliiis?


**Let Mee See Your Smile**

Genre: BL, hurt, friendship, GeJe, jelek, sok keren, bahasa Cuma mengandalkan kamus internet,etc.

Pair: HaeHyuk, slight : HaeBum

Rate: T

Disclaimer: HaeHyuk punya Tuhan dan mereka kerja di bawah label SM Ent.

Sedangkan story ga layak baca ini punya author.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Donghae POV<strong>

Hidupku benar-benar hampa sekarang. Hidupku rasanya hanya seperti hal yang tidak penting sekarang… Lebih baik aku mati saja di sini sekarang juga. Aku, Lee Donghae, sangat amat terpuruk karena orang yang kusayangi, bukan, bahkan kucintai, sudah pergi jauh dari dunia ini. Dia, Kim Kibum, orang yang telah mengisi kehidupanku dengan canda tawa dan kebahagiaan, mendadak hilang karena rampok sialan yang membobol habis rumahnya dan nyawanya.

Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 SMU. Aku selalu menyendiri di sekolahku. Meskipun teman-teman di SuJu high school ini selalu menghiburku, tapi aku tidak pernah menanggapi mereka. Bahkan, teman sekamarku, Kim YoungWoon si bawel, tidak kutanggapi sama sekali. Sebelumnya, kenapa aku punya teman sekamar itu karena aku tinggal di sekolah berasrama. Sekolah ini tidak terlalu besar, tidak mewah, dan letaknya jauh dari kota, terlebih ini adalah sekolah putra. Dan kenapa aku masuk ke sini karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah impian Kibum.

Ah, sudahlah... berhenti membahasnya. Ini malah membuatku terpuruk... semakin terpuruk...

**Normal POV**

"Donghae! Donghae! Ayo ke kelas, pabbo! Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai...!" teriak KangIn di depan muka Donghae.

"Ya... aku tahu..." Donghae pun mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bangku halaman sekolah. Sejak tadi Donghae dan KangIn sedang duduk-duduk di bangku.

Mereka pun berjalan ke kelas bersama. Donghae tidak peduli KangIn sudah teriak-teriak dan menarik tangannya untuk lari. Donghae malah santai saja...

TRIIING... TRIIING... TRIIING!

Bel pun bunyi. Beruntung Donghae dan KangIn sampai duluan sebelum bel bunyi.

"Gara-gara harus menemanimu, Hae, aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Teukie-hyung!" kata KangIn.

"Aku tidak minta ditemani..."

"Hah... sudahlah... percuma bicara denganmu mah..."

Selang beberapa menit, guru masuk.

"Pagi, murid-murid..."

"Pagi, Siwon-songsaenim..." kata murid di kelas itu kompak.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru di sekolah ini... ya, memang tidak elit sampai bulan ini sekolah masih menerima murid baru, tapi ya sudahlah... Masuklah, perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Siwon. Dia malah curhat dulu...

Masuklah seorang namja bertubuh lumayan tinggi.

"Lee Hyukjae iminda… Kalian boleh memanggilku Eunhyuk kalau mau…Mohon bantuannya…" murid bernama Eunhyuk itu membungkukan badan.

"Nah, sekarang kau duduk di belakang Donghae..." kata Siwon sambil menunjuk ke kursi kosong belakang Donghae.

"Baiklah…"

Eunhyuk pun berjalan menuju ke kursi itu. Dia duduk dan langsung diberi sambutan hangat dari sang ketua kelas, Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi imnida, kuharap kita bisa berteman baik…" kata sang ketua kelas dengan suara pelan. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Kamsahamida, Zhoumi—" kata-kata Eunhyuk dipotong oleh Zhoumi, katanya, "Kau boleh panggil aku Zhoumi-ge... soalnya waktu ujian masuk SMU aku sakit, jadi aku lebih tua satu tahun dari semua murid... ahaha..."

"Ah, baiklah, kamsahamida, Zhoumi-gege..." kata Eunhyuk pada namja berkebangsaan China itu.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasanya. Membosankan. Sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

TRIIING… TRIIING

Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Hae, aku mau ke kelas Teukie-hyung dulu! Daah…" teriak KangIn pada Donghae.

"Pergi lah yang jauh…" balas Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar Donghae bicara begitu dingin langsung terheran dan bertanya pada Zhoumi, "Zhoumi-ge, murid itu siapa? Dia kenapa?" tanyanya dengan berbisik pada Zhoumi.

"Yah, namanya Lee Donghae… Sebenarnya masa lalunya amat kelam… kami tidak terlalu paham mengenai ceritanya karena ia sangat tertutup…"

"Oh… jadi begitu… kucoba ajak mengobrol deh…"

"Iya, cobalah sana…"

**Eunhyuk POV**

Kuarahkan kakiku berjalan ke bangku di depanku. Lee Donghae. Wajahnya tampan, tapi kenapa sikapnya begitu? Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu…

"Annyeong, boleh berkenalan?" tanyaku lembut.

"Donghae iminda… panggil Donghae atau Hae saja…" jawabnya. Matanya masih melihat keluar jendela.

"Lee Hyukjae iminda… panggil Eunhyuk saja… kuharap kita bisa berteman baik!" kataku keras agar Donghae melihat ke arahku. Dia langsung menatap ke arahku… Wah, dia tampan sekali—Eh, Hyukkie! Jangan macam-macam!

**Donghae POV**

Siapa murid ini? Kenapa dia begitu manis—Aiish! Donghae, jangan lupakan Kibum, pabbo!

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku sedingin mungkin.

"Aku mau… mengajakmu makan! Ayo!"

"Aku tidak lapar—"

KRUUUK~

Dasar perut tidak tahu suasana! Ketahuanlah aku tidak makan dari tadi pagi!

"Ahaha! Jangan bohong, Hae~ Aku tahu kau lapar! Ayo!"

Tanpa babibu ia langsung menarikku. Entah kenapa aku menurut saja.

Orang ini, memberi sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang lain. Rasa hangat dari tangannya sama seperti saat Kibum menggenggam tanganku—Heh! Hae... jangan macam-macam!

**Normal POV**

"Donghae~ Hae! Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk keras. Ia memang mudah bersahabat, orangnya ramah pula, sepertinya Donghae yang dingin saja perlahan dapat berteman dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini…. Baru kenal sudah tarik-tarik dan bentak-bentak… Seenaknya saja…" kata Donghae berusaha sedingin mungkin. Eunhyuk bukannya tersinggung atau marah, ia malah tertawa.

"Hahaha… Hae! Semua orang sudah kuanggap sahabatku sendiri! Lagian ini memang sifatku…~" katanya.

Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah teman barunya ini. Tunggu? Teman? Donghae menganggap Eunhyuk temannya? Sulit dipercaya, tapi itu benar…

"Aku tidak pernah ke kantin… kau saja yang pilihi… aku tunggu disana…" kata Donghae sambil menuju ke kursi dekat jendela.

"Fuu~Dasar Donghae…" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil jalan ke arah kantin makanan.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia tidak lagi memperhatikan keluar jendela, tapi ia sedang memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan penjaga kantin.

Selang beberapa menit, Euhyuk berlari ke arah Donghae sambil membawa satu nampan. Tapi, makanannya lumayan banyak.

"Kenapa kau Cuma bawa satu?" tanya Donghae.

"Oh… agar tidak repot lah!" jawab Eunhyuk asal.

Mereka pun makan bersama. Eunhyuk yang bicara terus sepanjang acara makannya membuat Donghae sedikiiiiiiit terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, Hae… Makanannya enak sekali! Ibu kantin yang membuatnya pasti sangat pintar masak…" komentar Eunhyuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Asal kau tahu… Ini bukan ibu kantin yang memasak karena semua penghuni sekolah ini adalah namja. Tidak ada yeoja. Yang memasak adalah Kim Ryeowook… sedangkan dua kantin sebelahnya adalah Henry Lau dan Lee Sungmin yang memasak. Ryeowook yang biasa dipanggil Wookie dan Sungmin adalah murid seangkatan kita. Sedangkan Henry atau biasa disapa Mochi adalah murid kelas satu…" kata Donghae menjelaskan. Tumben sekali ia mau berbicara panjang lebar pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Oh, begitu yah..." tanggap Eunhyuk.

"Selain itu, di sekolah ini ada hubungan aneh lho…" kata Donghae. Wah, kebiasaannya dulu muncul lagi. Kebiasaannya jika ia bersama Kibum, orang yang disayanginya. Kebiasaannya adalah super bawel.

"Wah! Apa itu Hae? Apa ada namja yang saling mencintai?" kata Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Iya, ada…"

"Siapa saja! Cerita! Cerita!"

"Contohnya, teman sekamarku si KangIn yang berpacaran dengan Teukie-hyung, murid kelas 3. Heechul-hyung, namja paling cantik di sekolah ini berpacaran dengan murid asal China yang jago tari tradisional China, HanGeng-gege. Yesung-hyung si kepala besar yang pacaran dengan Wookie anak kelas 1 yang paling jago masak… Mereka itu benar-benar pasangan yang lengket lho…" cerita Donghae.

"Cuma segitu?" tanya Eunhyuk kecewa.

"Tidak… masih banyak… Sungmin berpacaran dengan murid terjenius sesekolah ini, Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih muda satu tahun dari murid kelas 2, tetapi karena saking jeniusnya, ia lompat kelas. Lumayan bukan meski hanya loncat satu kelas?"

"Hm, koq rasanya enak sekali yah? Aku mau bertemu mereka ah…" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Hey, aku belum selesai, Hyukkie…" kata Donghae.

Namun Eunhyuk hanya terkaget di tempat. Sepanjang hidupnya, hanya orang tuanya yang memanggilnya Hyukkie. Tapi entah mengapa Eunhyuk merasa bahagia dipanggil Hyukkie oleh Donghae.

"Ka-kalau gitu, lanjutkan!"

"Kau tahu Zhoumi-ge? Ketua kelas di kelas kita… *Eunhyuk mengangguk*

Ia berpacaran dengang Mochi yang imut itu… Imut juga menurutnya, menurutku yah, tidak, karena hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang menurutku imut… Kim Kibum…" Donghae sedikit memperkecil volumenya saat menyebut nama Kibum.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkaget. '_Siapa dia? __Apa dia cinta sejati Donghae?_' batin Eunhyuk.

"L-Lalu, Kibum itu di mana...?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Hae?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" bentak Donghae sembari menggebrak meja. Membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"!" Eunhyuk benar-benar kaget.

"Mianhae yo… Aku hanya terbawa emosi…" kata Donghae yang menyadari dirinya keras pada Eunhyuk.

"Tidak… aku yang minta maaf… aku menanyaimu soal Kibum itu…" kata Eunhyuk. Kepalanya tertunduk sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas…" kata Donghae segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih mematung.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja imut menghampiri dan menepuk bahu Eunhyuk.

"Kau sabar saja yah… Hae memang begitu… nanti juga terbiasa…" kata namja itu.

"Iya, terima kasih um?"

"Lee Sungmin iminda…" kata namja imut bernama Sungmin itu.

"Ah… terima kasih, errr …"

"Panggil Sungmin saja… Kita disini semua sahabat… jadi bebas saja..."

"Baiklah... Anu, kau itu pacarnya murid Kyuhyun yah?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa pikir panjang. Sedang Sungmin tiba-tiba senyum sendiri.

"Iya... Ahaha... Eh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari Hae... Dia memberi tahu semua pasangan yang ada di sekolah ini..."

"Wah! Kau beruntung sekali... *Sungmin mulai beranjak diikuti Eunhyuk*

Donghae itu orangnya paling malas bercerita... Siapa saja yang kau tahu?" kata Sungmin semangat.

"Oh, banyak... Aku bingung bagaimana menceritakannya..." balas Eunhyuk sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kenalan dengan mereka… Istirahat masih 10 menit lagi… Cukup buat menemui Kyu dan Wookie serta Yesung… Oh, Mochi juga ada…" kata Sungmin tambah semangat.

"Oh, baiklah… mereka di mana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Itu"

Sungmin pun menunjuk meja di mana YeWook couple, Kyuhyun, dan Henry duduk. Sepertinya piket memasak mereka sudah beres.

Sungmin segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kyu~Kyu~ Ini murid baru yang tadi ngobrol sama Donghae..." teriak Sungmin kecil.

"Oh... Annyeong... Cho Kyuhyun iminda..." balas Kyuhyun masih tekun dengan PSP-nya. Di sekolah ini murid memang diizinkan bawa barang-barang elektroniknya. "Kyu!" teriak Sungmin supaya Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kim Ryeowook iminda! Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik~" kata Ryeowook semangat. Ia memang orang periang dan gak kalah imut.

"Kim Joongwoon iminda…" kata namja yang sedang dipeluk Ryeowook. "Biasa dipanggil Yesung saja…" lanjut namja berkepala besar itu, ya, Yesung.

"Henry Lau iminda~" kata namja bernama Henry itu. "Mianhae, yah… Aku bukan orang asli Korea jadi logat Korea-ku agak aneh… Ohya… Panggil aku sesukamu…"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. Ternyata murid di sini ramah-ramah—kecuali Donghae tentunya.

"Oh, iya… kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu… Namamu siapa?"

"Lee Hyukjae iminda…Panggil Eunhyuk saja" kata Eunhyuk sembari membungkukan badan.

TRIIIIING… TRIIING

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi. Eunhyuk dan teman-teman barunya kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Sungmin kembali ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ternyata sekelas dengan Eunhyuk kembali ke kelas bersama. Henry ke kelasnya di lantai satu bersama Ryeowook.

Sampai di kelasnya, Eunhyuk langsung duduk. Ia tidak berani melihat Donghae yang tadi sempat mengamuk.

"Hyukkie.. Mianhae yo... Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi.." tiba-tiba Donghae bicara. Eunhyuk sedikit terkaget dan cepat-cepat menjawab, "Ti-tidak Hae! Kau nggak salah koq! Ahaha…" kata Eunhyuk. Keceriaannya sudah kembali lagi mengetahui Donghae tidak marah padanya.

Selang semenit, guru bertubuh gemuk pun masuk.

"Siang, anak-anak…" kata guru itu.

"Siang, Shindong-songsaenim…" balas semua murid kompak.

"Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran apa-apa… Saya masih ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah… Kalian bebas asal jangan ribut, Zhoumi… jaga kelas..."

"Joh-eun, songsaenim..." balas Zhoumi.

Guru yang diketahui bernama Shindong itu pergi keluar kelas. Kelas kembali jadi ribut. Hanya Donghae yang diam di tempat. Eunhyuk yang sedang ngobrol dengan Zhoumi menyadarinya dan menghampiri Donghae.

"Sebentar yah, Zhoumi-ge..."

"Iya..."

Eunhyuk pun menepuk punggung Donghae keras. "HAE! KOQ LESU GITU!" Teriak Eunhyuk keras. Reflek Donghae membalikan kepalanya.

"Hey! Aku tidak tuli atau apa! Jangan maen pukul dong! Dasar gila…"

"Hehehe… Mian, Hae…" kata Eunhyuk sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Kau sudah tahu kau di kamar mana?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum… Kau tahu?"

"Oh, itu, dikamar paling atas… disana belum pernah ada yang menempati lho? Tiap murid yang masuk kamar itu pasti minta pindah karena ada yang mengganggunya… Jadi kamar itu selalu kosong. Dan sekarang kau yang harus menempatinya soalnya semua kamar sudah ditempati oleh 2 orang…" kata Donghae menjelaskan.

"A-a-a-apa itu benar, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ia sudah ngeri duluan.

"Iya... aku tidak bohong. Barang-barangmu di mana?"

"Di-di-di mejaku... aku hanya membawa satu tas isinya baju untuk malam ini... Sisanya aku disuruh beli..."

"Oh, begitu yah... Ya sudah.. semoga kau tidak apa-apa di kamar barumu..."

Eunhyuk sekarang ketakutan.

"Serius? Apa itu benar H-hae?"

"Nggak... itu semua bohong..." kata Donghae datar. Kontan Eunhyuk langsung memukul Donghae.

"Sialan kau Hae!"

"Hahaha… Mianhae yo…" tawa Donghae. Donghae? Tertawa? Iya, itu hal yang tidak mungkin.. tapi setelah Eunhyuk datang dalam kehidupannya, keceriaannya mulai kembali.

"Ah… Hae, temani aku menanyakan kamarku…" kata Eunhyuk setelah bercanda tawa dengan Donghae.

"Em,baiklah…"

Eunhyuk pun menarik Donghae keluar dan menuju ruang guru. Namun ditengah jalan, ia melihat ada seorang yeoja keluar dari toilet namja. Eunhyuk yang memang orangya penasaranan langsung tanya ke Donghae dengan suara pelan.

"Hae... yeoja itu siapa? Kenapa masuk ke toilet namja?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan.

"Bodoh kau! Dia adalah anak kelas 3... Kim Heechul, namja tercantik disini… Kau tidak lihat dia pakai celana?" kata Donghae sambil menjitak pelan kepala Eunhyuk.

Namja bernama Heechul itu menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ada apa? Kalian membicarakan aku…?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, hyung..." jawab Donghae datar.

"Oh… _Anyway_, apa kau murid baru itu?" Sekarang tatapan Heechul beralih ke Eunhyuk.

"Iya… Aku Lee Hyukjae ada apa, hyung?" kata Eunhyuk sopan.

"Hm, kata Soo Man-songsaenim kau teman sekamarku bersama Hannie…"

"Mwo? Jadi di kamar Heechul-hyung ada 3 orang…?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Banyak koq yang sekamar 3 orang…" jawab Heechul.

Eunhyuk pun berpaling menatap Donghae yang pura-pura negliat keluar sambil siul-siul.

"Hae! Kau bilang Cuma cukup 2 orang dan aku haru tidur di kamar kosong! Kurang ajar kau!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Ah, ya sudah... kamsahamida, Heechul-hyung…" kata Eunhyuk lalu menarik Donghae kembali ke kelas.

Di kelas mereka.

"Teman-teman, tolong tenang... Nanti Shindong-songsaenim marah…" Kata Zhoumi menenangkan kelas.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun masuk. Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Zhoumi dan bertanya "Zhoumi-gege ngapain?"

"Kelas daritadi ribut gara-gara si evil maknae di kelas kita... Dia tiba-tiba teriak 'FIGHT!'… Kontan semua murid jadi lempar-lempar barang…" jelas Zhoumi.

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Iya… Begitulah… Aku sudah pusing dari tadi…"

Tiba-tiba Donghae menggebrak meja dengan tangannya yang kuat. Semua murid menghentikan acara lempar-melemparnya dan menengok ke arah Donghae.

"Kalian pilih kulempar keluar jendela atau diam?" tanya Donghae. Seluruh hawanya hitam. Donghae mengeluarkan _death glare_nya.

Semua murid langsung duduk dan diam.

"Ah… Kau hebat sekali Hae…" kata Eunhyuk.

"Kamsahamida, Dong Hi-ah…" kata Zhoumi mengelus dada. Sekarang ia sudah tenang.

"Ya… sama-sama…"

Pas disaat yang bersamaan, tiba-tiba Shindong-songsaenim datang.

"Anak-anak, ada kabar baik buat kalian, kalian selama seminggu ini pulang pagi. Jam pelajaran hanya dilangsungkan selama 2 jam," katanya.

"HOREE!" teriak murid-murid.

"Hm, bagus… aku bisa main game dan bersama-sama dengan Minnie-hyung seharian…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil baca komik.

"Hahaha… Aku bisa bersama Teukie-hyung seharian..! Asiiiik~!" seru KangIn.

"Wah, serius songsaenim? Akhirnya, bersama Henry dalam jangka waktu lama bukan mimpi lagi.. Eh, anak kelas 1 juga sama 'kan?" kata Zhoumi panjang.

"Iya… satu sekolah sama semua…" jawab Shindong.

"HUWAAA! ASIIIK!" teriak sekelas makin ribut.

"Oke, sekarang kelas bubar… cepat-cepat.." kata Shindong membubarkan kelas.

Semua murid bubar keluar kelas. Eunhyuk jalan keluar bareng Donghae.

"Hae, memang ini baru pertama kali yah?"

"Entahlah... SMP-ku tidak disini... tapi selama di kelas 1, tidak pernah ada acara 'pulang pagi'..." jawab Donghae.

"Oooh..." jawab Eunhyuk hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hae, Hae! Donghae jelek! Tolong jaga kamar yah? Aku mau langsung ke kamar Teukie-hyung, dadah!" teriak KangIn yang ada di ujung lorong sambil menggenggam tangan Leeteuk, sang pacar.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Baiklah!" teriak Donghae tak kalah keras. Jarang bahkan tak pernah Donghae membalas orang yang berteriak padanya dengan berteriak balik… Sungguh aneh tapi nyata.

"Eh, Hae… temenin aku ku kamar baruku dulu yuk?" ajak Eunhyuk.

"Boleh saja..."

Mereka berdua pun menuju kamar (baru) Eunhyuk. Setelah sampai di kamar yang berpenghuni itu, Eunhyuk mengetuk pintunya sopan.

"Permisi, Heechul-hyung?" kata Eunhyuk sembari mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja... nggak dikunci..." jawab sebuah suara yang asing buat Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun membuka pintunya pelan dan dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi yang sedang membaca majalah di kasur sebelah bawah. Ya, memang setiap kamar kasurnya adalah kasur bertingkat.

"Kau pasti murid baru yang sekamar denganku dan Chullie-hyung 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, err?"

"HanGeng iminda. Kau?"

"Lee Hyukjae iminda,.," kata Eunhyuk sambil membungkukan badan.

"Kau tunggu di sini… aku akan panggil Chullie-hyung dulu…" kata namja bernama HanGeng itu sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk bisik-bisik pada Donghae, "Hae, koq HanGeng-gege nyebut Heechul-hyung pake 'hyung'?"

"Oh, nasibnya sama kayak Kyuhyun, dia lompat kelas karena jenius… Tidak sejenius Kyuhyun, malah jauh dibawah Kyuhyun, namun Han-gege jago silat, tari tradisional, bikin tulisan tradisional China, suaranya bagus, dan sering menang penghargaan… jadi dia lompat kelas berkat kejeniusannya (yang masih dibawah Kyuhyun) dan keahlian seninya…" jelas Donghae.

"Begitu yah? Di sini koq banyak sekali yang lompat kelas?"

"Hanya dua yang spesial disini... tapi buatku Hannie yang terbaik..." jawab Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Annyeong, Heechul-hyung...! kuharap kita bisa jadi roomate yang akrab... Oh, HanGeng-gege juga!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Oke... tapi sebelum itu, kau harus dengarkan aku, malam ini, kau tidur di bawah karena kasur yang kami pesan untukmu belum datang, kedua, taruh bajumu di rak lemari paling bawah karena sisanya telah kami pakai... Bagaimana?"

"Wah, hyung baik sekali~ Kamsahamida, Heecuhl-hyung, HanGeng-gege~ Baiklah... aku akan beres-beres baju sekarang!" kata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun melesat ke arah lemari dan membereskan bajunya yang disimpannya tadi di tas besar yang dibawanya.

"Fiuh~ beres..." kata Eunhyuk. "Oh, iya... Hae, aku ikut ke kamarmu yah?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang masih menunggunya.

"Boleh saja..."

"Yey! Hyung, aku mau main bareng Hae dulu yah?"

"Silakan saja... Ohya… Jam 7 kalian harus ikut makan malam ya…. terutama Donghae yang gak pernah ikut…" kata Heechul.

"Oke!"

Eunhyuk pun lari keluar sambil narik Donghae. Mereka lari sampai ke depan kamar Donghae. Padahal Donghae paling males kalau udah ditarik sambil lari-lari sampai mukanya ditekuk terua, apalagi kalau yang narik si KangIn, Donghae udah males, tapi kalau Eunhyuk yang menariknya, ia malah tertawa sambil ngomong 'pelan-pelan'… Memang sepertinya Donghae mulai menyukai dan mau membuka hatinya untuk si murid baru…

* * *

><p>Kamar Donghae.<p>

"Ha-Hae… ini kamarmu?" tanya Eunhyuk tergagap saat masuk ke kamar Donghae.

"Kamarku dan KangIn tentunya… kenapa?"

"Tapi ini berantakan sekali Hae! Apa kau tidak pernah membereskannya! Lihat, sampah ditaruh dibawah ranjang semua?" kata Eunhyuk seperti seorang ibu-ibu.

"Yah... inikan contohnya orang muda..."

"Ayo cepat, Hae... kita bersihkan!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyeret Donghae. Eunhyuk pun dengan cekatan membersihkan debu-debu di atas lemari dan menyapu. Sedang Donghae disuruh memasukan sampah-sampah ke tempat sampah.

"Kau selalu seperti ini hah, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae bete.

"Iya... Cepat-cepat kita bersihkan!"

Sejam kemudian…

"Hah! Beres juga!" kata Eunhyuk semangat. Sedangkan Donghae? Dia sudah tertidur di ranjangnya dengan peluh bercucuran.

"Aku mau mandi dulu…" kata Donghae lemas.

Donghae pun masuk ke kamar mandi.

**Donghae POV**

Seharian bersama namja gila ini membuatku lelah. Namun aku senang... Ya, aku terhibur. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku merasa segembira ini sepeninggal Kibum. Kurasa, aku bisa melepasnya... Maafkan aku Kibum...

Kunyalakan shower dan kutanggalkan semua pakaianku. Rasanya segar sekali...

Setelah kurasa cukup, aku segera memakai shampoo dan menyabuni badan. Dengan cepat aku memakai kaos dan celana pendek santai yang tadi kubawa.

Aku pun keluar dan apa yang terjadi? Hyukkie sudah tertidur pulas... Dasar jorok! Tidak mandi dulu hah? Aku pun mengambil handuk di kamar mandi dan melempar ke mukanya.

"Hyukkie! Mandi, jorok!" perintahku.

"Malas..."

"Jangan buat ranjangku bau keringat!"

"Tidak mau..."

"Yasudah, buatkan makanan sana!"

"Itu lebih baik..."

Dia pun menuju ke kulkas kecil dan mengeluarkan dua buah cup noodle sedangkan aku mengambil gelas untuk minum. Sedari tadi aku belum minum lho! Gara-gara si Eunhyuk itu menyeretku kemana-mana.

Setelah itu, aku berbaring di kasurku. Hanya ada satu aktivitas yang bisa dilakukan, main hape. Kunyalakan HP-ku yang sangat jarang kunyalakan.

Aku heran. Ada pesan masuk? Dari siapa? Oh, rupanya, dari si kepala besar, Yesung-hyung? Kubaca pesannya...

_From: Joongwoon-hyung_

_Message: Katanya kau dekat sama murid baru itu yah? Kata Wookie, Eunhyuk sepertinya menyukaimu... Soalnya, orang yang kau ajak bicara panjang lebar adalah Eunhyuk seorang...Kata Kyuhyun ke Sungmin lalu ke Wookie, kau dan Eunhyuk selalu main-main kayak orang sinting... Betul, Hae?_

_Sent: 28/04/2011 2:52 PM_

Aku hanya terbengong melihat isi pesan itu. Masa sih aku sampai segila itu dengan Hyukkie? Dan... masa Hyukkie menyukaiku. Ya, sebenarnya aku tak keberatan karena dia juga lucu dan baik... Arrgh! Kibum... Maafkan aku...! Aku sudah mulai melupakanmu sekarang!

"Hae, kau gila yah? Ngapain sampai pakai gaya orang perang gitu? Oh iya, tuh makananmu..." katanya tiba-tiba. Yah, tak heran sih aku disebut gila, karena aku terlungkup sambil menungging, persis orang perang.

Aku pun beranjak dan mengambil makanan itu kemudian memakannya.

Suasana mendadak jadi hening. Aku diam, dia diam. Hanya terdengar bunyi seruputan dan tiupan.

"Hyukkie," panggilku memulai pembicaraan. Aku paling jarang melakukan ini.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

Entah pertanyaanku yang salah atau apa, mendadak pipinya merah.

"A-Aku? Belum..." jawabnya kemudian. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku, aku sudah punya..." kuputuskan jawab begitu. Aku lihat ia sedikit terkaget dan menjawab lagi, "Siapa dia, Hae?"

Kurasa inilah saat yang tepat menceritakan semuanya. "Dia adalah seorang namja, sama sepertiku. Ia teman SMP-ku... Dulu, kami selalu bersama, hari demi hari kedekatanku dengannya semakin akrab. Aku merasa ada perasaan baru di hatiku, ya, aku menyukainya. Tapi, pada hari kelulusan, ia menyatakan cintanya duluan..." ceritaku. Hatiku rasanya sakit, tapi tidak sesakit dulu karena ada namja gila ini di dekatku.

"A-ah... A-aku mengerti. Eh, Hae! Bisa kenalkan dia padaku tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada semangat. Tapi terlihat jelas dari mukanya dia sedih.

"Tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah meninggal sejak hari pertama masuk SMU..." jawabku biasa saja. Memang masih bisa kurasakan rasa sakit mengingat Kibum kembali. Tapi, sejak ada Enhyuk, rasa sakit itu perlahan tergantikan oleh rasa senang. Sama seperti saat aku bersama Kibum dulu...

"Ma-maaf, Hae... Aku nggak bermaksud..." katanya. Terlihat ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa... Aku sudah mulai bisa melepasnya dan bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain..."

"Si-siapa itu Hae?"

"Lee Hyukjae..." jawabku. Entahlah, kata-kata itu keluar sendiri dari mulutku.

"Lee... Hyuk... Tunggu! AKU HAE? AKU ORANGNYA?" katanya. Sepertinya gilanya kumat lagi.

"Iya... Kamulah orangnya, Hyukkie..."

Ia diam. Terdengar isakan tangis. Samar-samar namun jelas.

"Hyukkie, kau tidak apa?"

"Hae... Aku juga! Huwaa!" ia menangis sambil memelukku. Aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Kamu juga menyukaiku?"

"Iya... Huwaa! Tapi bagaimana... Bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sayangi...? Huwaaa..."

"Aku yakin ia tidak keberatan... Karena ia pasti mau aku melakukan yang terbaik, Ya 'kan, Kibummie?" balasku lembut. Aku membalas pelukannya.

Aku merasa senang. Senang karena Eunhyuk menerima perasaanku dan senang karena akhirnya aku bisa melepasmu, Kibum, aku minta maaf, tapi aku akan selalu mengingatmu, meski hanya sebagai teman. Karena sekarang, cintaku adalah Eunhyuk.

* * *

><p>4 hari kemudian.<p>

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang mengobrol.

"Hae-ah, kau koq beda dari biasanya? Gak biasanya kamu senyum sendiri begini?" tanya seorang namja manis yang duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Hyung... Aku sedang senang, jangan ganggu moodku~" kata Donghae.

"Ahaha... Mian.. Eh, Youngwoon-ah sudah manggil tuh, aku duluan yah, dia janji mengajakku jalan hari ini... Dah Hae~" katanya.

"Hati-hati yah,Teukie-hyung!" teriak Donghae. Ya, sekarang ia ada di halaman sekolah. Sekolahnya sekarang dalam masa senang-senang. Selama seminggu ini, sekolahnya hanya dua jam pelajaran dan sisanya santai.

GREP—

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk leher Hae dari belakang.

"Kau janji akan menemaniku ke taman 'kan?" tanya orang dibelakangnya itu dengan nada semangat.

"Iya, monkey-ku..."

"Hae, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu!" katanya sambil memukul Donghae pelan.

"Mian, Hyukkie... Yasudah, ayo pergi..."

"Kau sudah izin 'kan? Jangan kabur sembarangan..."

"Sudah dong... Ayo cepat, chagi... Nanti keburu aku ubah pikiranku dan mengajakmu ke kamar saja—"

BUAK—

Belum selesai Donghae bicara, namja yang diketahui ternyata Eunhyuk itu langsung memukulnya lagi.

"Ya-yadong!"

"Ahaha... Mian, chagiya..." kata Donghae lembut. Ia pun merangkul Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ayo..."

"Ayo...!"

Sejak hari di mana Donghae menembak Eunhyuk, ia berubah menjadi sosok ceria yang jahil, sama seperti Eunhyuk. Sekarang bahkan ia dan Eunhyuk diberi gelar 'Duo ter-Nakal' oleh murid-murid di sekolah itu.

END~!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Tada... HaeHyuk pertamaku. Gomene ya, romance-nya kurang. Wkakakak... Aku bikin ini soalnya waktu itu ada yang request. Lupa siapa. Wakkakaak #plakk

Maap juga isi ama judul kagak nyambung, soalnya bingung mau ngasi judul apa...

Udah ah, author ga ngomong banyak-banyak. Hanya ngomong makasih buat readers yang uda baca.

Review plis? =3


End file.
